Cheating
by heavy.sighs.and.sad.goodbyes
Summary: I cheat, you cheat, because we love the ecstasy between the sheets.


_**Cheating**_

Summary: I cheat, you cheat, because we love the ecstasy between the sheets.

* * *

Mitchie Gray hummed her first hit single, _This Is _Me, as she walked up to her apartment door. She pulled her keys out of her oversized purse and used them to open the door. She pushed the door open and was instantaneously greeted by the glorious sounds of sex.

Mitchie giggled and shook her head. "Shane," she whispered to herself, loving how it sounded rolling off her tongue. She plopped her bag down on the kitchen island and galloped down the hallway to the room, holding back giggles as the obnoxious sounds got louder. Slowly and carefully, so as not to wreck her surprise for them, she opened the door.

As she stepped inside, it was even louder than before. She felt no pain, unlike most women would. Most women would run out of the house screaming and crying about how their husband had cheated on them. But Mitchie wasn't most women. She was in a good mood today, and it was over the top.

A giggle escaped the back of her throat and her hand flew to her mouth to cover it up. She didn't know why she did that. It's not like Shane and Tess could hear her over all the noise they were making anyways.

Tess Black the extraordinaire. She was married as well, but Mitchie supposed it was somewhat irrelevant at this second in time.

Another giggle bubbled over as she heard Tess sigh Shane's name and Shane groan in response. It looked weird to Mitchie; how they were both fully submerged under the sheets and it just looked like a big lump of nothing that was alive. The lump was…moving.

Mitchie smiled and suppressed a laugh at the thought. They were both definitely alive and they were _certainly_ moving. In fact, the speed got faster, if possible.

"Shane…oh, Shane!" Tess screamed from underneath the sheets. "More."

Mitchie covered her mouth with both hands, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Tess!" Shane grunted.

Mitchie put her head in her hands. She looked up and smiled before galloping over to the bed and throwing back the covers.

"BOO!" she screamed, like a little girl to her mom and dad in the middle of the night. Shane and Tess rolled off the bed screaming in surprise. They fell off the opposite side of the bed. Mitchie laughed and climbed onto the now sheet-less bed, looking over the edge at them. "Hey! So, how are you guys doing this lovely evening?"

Tess and Shane looked at Mitchie in absolute horror. Did she have any _idea_ what they were doing?

Mitchie giggled at their expressions. "You guys are so funny, do you know that?"

Tess stared at her in…well, concern. "Mitchie, honey…are you okay?" she asked her lover's wife as she held the white sheets closer to her body.

Mitchie nodded. "Yup! I'm…great!" she told Tess, somersaulting off the bed and into Shane's lap, giggling all the way. She pecked Shane's currently swollen lips.

"Hi honey! How was your day?" she asked him, looking at him curiously with a warm smile.

Shane just looked back at her, unable to find words to speak with. And this was very unnatural for _the_ Shane Gray. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Finally, he thought of something to say.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie."

When he looked up at her, however, the look on her face was one of pure confusion. "Why?"

Shane's mouth dropped. _Why?_ What kind of question was that? How could she not _understand_ what they were doing?

"Is this some kind of _joke_?" Shane asked her incredulously. Mitchie shook her head and giggled. She turned so she straddled his hips and began kissing face, shoulders, and neck.

"No. Unless…what joke might you be referring to, baby?" she asked breathily as she began to suck on his neck. There were already uncountable purple spots thanks to Tess, but none of them were in his special spots. They were just placed randomly about his neck. She giggled again as he began to moan.

"Mitch…" he started. Slowly, he pulled away. Mitchie looked up at him with those big innocent brown eyes. He gripped her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming home to see how your day went," she told him. She looked into his eyes, moving some hair out of the way and kissing his forehead. Shane groaned slightly and then sighed.

"Okay, well…this isn't at all awkward," he stated with a laugh and looked at both Tess and Mitchie. Tess just looked somewhat alarmed.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you guys a minute alone. I have to go get dressed anyways. I'm kinda…cold." Tess knew that it was a lame excuse, but it was the only thing she could think of that might actually make sense.

Mitchie smiled at Shane and cuddled into his chest. "You still haven't told me how your day has gone."

"It's been…great." Shane sighed. He hated saying that. It was great because of the sex he and Tess had just had, but the rest of it had been the norm. Get up, shower, shave, get dressed, get into car, drive to the local coffee joint, get a caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin, get back into car, drive to the studio, write more songs, and then record them. And then there was occasionally one thing added to the list, and that thing was a quick fuck with his best friends' wife.

But other than that one thing, the list remained the same for the past few months.

"Well that's good. I'm glad." Mitchie smiled at her husband, and Shane felt guilty instantly. She was so innocent and sweet. He didn't deserve her and he knew it, so it was that much worse that he went behind her back and cheated; not to mention the fact that the girl he was cheating with was his best friend's wife.

Shane sighed again before pushing Mitchie off his lap gently and standing up, pulling his boxers on. Mitchie stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his bare shoulder.

"Wanna talk in the kitchen?" she asked him in that soft, angelic voice she always used. He nodded gravely, hoping that this didn't mean they were going to separate. He was surprised she hadn't blown up at him yet. Sure, he knew Mitchie wasn't like other girls and that other girls would blow up if their husband cheated on them with some other woman. But she wasn't showing any care whatsoever. It made him that much more anxious.

She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Shane saw the sliver of light shining from underneath the bathroom door, the fan going, and the shower running. A few minutes ago, the thought of being under the falling water with Tess would've turned him on, but now he felt nothing; nothing but guilt.

He wondered why he had hooked up with Tess in the first place. What was so special about her? She wasn't sweet and sensitive and caring like Mitchie. When he had someone as great as Mitchie, why would he cheat?

"So…" Mitchie started awkwardly as she leaned against the island in the kitchen. Shane sat on a stool. "Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. Because Tess wanted to? Because…because she came to me and went on and on about how Nate couldn't fulfill her needs the way…the way she _knew_ I could." Shane winced. "Her words, not mine."

"How long?" Mitchie asked. He felt like he was a suspect to a crime, but this was the least he could do for Mitchie considering he had been cheating on her for the past…

"4 months."

He watched Mitchie nod her head slowly, as if trying to comprehend this information. Then she sighed heavily and somewhat dramatically. "Is it because…I didn't fulfill your needs either, and Tess could?"

Shane was surprised by this question. Just that she could think such a thing. But, thinking about it now, that question was completely relevant in this category. Mitchie wasn't exactly as willing to give as Tess was, and at times, Shane liked playing hard to get. But when Mitchie seduced him by accident and decided not to have sex with him, he just felt frustrated; like she was just doing that to tease him. And Shane Gray _does not_ enjoy being teased. And Tess was there to help him get rid of that sexual frustration.

"Well…Mitchie, I…I…I guess so." Shane felt a stab of guilt as he looked at Mitchie's face. "But! But…maybe, we could try it again. You know, if you want. That's why I cheated with Tess in the first place; because you weren't exactly…putting out as much as I wanted you to."

He looked up at Mitchie. Tears streaked her cheeks. He groaned and walked over to her, holding her as close as possible. "I'm so so so so so _so_ sorry, Mitchie. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, you should've. Just…forget it. You can keep on seeing Tess. Nate knows anyways, and he doesn't care. We've both known for a while that you two were together. That's why…" her voice trailed off and she stopped crying for a moment before continuing.

"Wait, so, you knew? You knew, and neither of you did anything to stop us? Why would you—," Shane trailed on as Mitchie cut him off.

"Shane, do you think I'm good at sex?" Mitchie asked him. He was caught off guard by the question.

"Well…I don't know. We haven't exactly done it enough anytime recently that I would know…" Shane said, hoping that honesty was the best way to go with this.

"Oh," was all Mitchie said. She paused for a moment. She took a deep breath before stepping out of him arms and walking towards the fridge.

"Because Nate says I'm incredible."

* * *

_Okay, I hope you picked up on that ending. If you didn't, read it again._

_Just kind of a drabble on something stupid. I would probably play Mitchie if I were acting this one out =)_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!_


End file.
